Pokemon Oneshots
by Red Wing Zero
Summary: For my Pokemon Oneshots. Features Red's Perfect World and Awkward. Note that these stories are very old and I'm not proud of them as I've changed a lot since then. However, I like to keep it here for old time's sake.
1. Red's Perfect World

Red's Perfect World - Oneshot

RED WING ZERO: Look, I'm not going to ruin this with a funny comment. This story is serious, and the first of my Pokemon Oneshots. It's about Red, and why he stands at the peak of Mt. Silver.

* * *

><p>Red stood at the exact snowy peak of Mt. Silver. He didn't know why he went there, and he didn't know when he was going to leave. Everything around him seemed to stand still. He could feel every single snowflake shiver on his skin, trying desperately to crack him. It didn't matter to him, nothing did. At those many moments,<br>that was his world, and being there was the fourth best part of it.

He could remember the day, years ago, that he left his home to become a Pokemon Trainer. How he had such a deep rivalry with Blue. How he had felt when he went out that one day into the patch of tall grass, and Professor Oak had saved him.  
>He remembered when Oak caught the Pikachu, and took him back to his lab, where Blue was. How he had felt when he had been promised the Pokemon on the table. How Blue, Oak's grandson had stolen it from him, right in front of his own angry face. And he remembered when Oak had given him the Pikachu instead. How Pikachu had hated him right from the start.<p>

He remembered his first battle, with Blue. How he had enjoyed it so much, and that even though he had lost,  
>he had had so much fun. How Pikachu wouldn't follow his orders during it, just to be annoying. How he had travelled through the tall grass all the way to Celadon City and hadgot jumped by the old man. How he had wondered how strange it was, and how he had gone to heal his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.<p>

He remembered feeling anxious without his Pokemon, and how safe he had felt to have them back. He remembered stopping off at the Pokemart, and the clerk at the counter had given him Oak's Parcel. How he had traversed back to Pallet Town to deliver the package. How Blue was there, and Oak rewarded him and Blue with Pokedexes,  
>which could be used to record data about all the Pokemon in Kanto. How he had caught his first Pokemon: A Pidgey.<p>

He remembered going back to Celadon, and finding a winding path just west of it. He remembered seeing Blue again, battling him, and defeating him with a well-timed critical-hit Thundershock. How he and Pikachu had made their first real connection. How he had discovered this path had led to the Indigo League, where Trainers that had all 8 of the Gym Badges could test their skills against the 5 best Trainers in the land, and among them,  
>the Pokemon Champion. How he had felt a burst in strength he had never felt before, and he had known, at that moment, he would do whatever it took to get there.<p>

He remembered beating all eight Gyms. How he had battled Blue many times. How he had defeated Team Rocket, a mysterious crime gang devoted to stealing Pokemon. How he had made so many friends along the way, and most impotrantly, he remembered becoming best friends with Pikachu.

He remembered walking up to the Indigo league with all the badges, not much older, but much more toughened and wiser. How he had trekked Victory Road in one burst. How he had tried to beat the league, but failed at the second Trainer. How he had trained his Pokemon better, making an emotional connection with each of them.  
>How he got to the Champion, and found it was Blue. How he had participated in his most important battle of his life, and succeeded. How he had his name forever embedded in history. How he had become the best.<p>

Is this what he wanted? To be the best? What was the point of battling if you always won?

Pikachu was standing right by his side, leaning against his left leg. He too had been much like himself - young, irrational, and foolish. But they had been through everything together, both times good and bad.

The snow radiated a beautiful aura as the sunrise crept in. It was beautiful. It was something that just made him connected.

It was the third best part of the world.

"Hey!" A voice cried out from behind him. "Who are you?"

Red turned to see a young boy, much like he had been so long ago. He had a yellow and black cap, dark hair and a rigid smile on his face. Red could see the glint in his eye, showing passion for what he was doing.  
>Red pushed his cap closer down on his face.<p>

The boy grinned.

"I'm Gold." He said, holding out his hand.  
>Red didn't shake it. He was buried in his own thoughts and memories.<p>

The boy seemed to understand, and tilted his head a little. "Is that your Pikachu?"The second best thing in the world - Pikachu.

Red looked at the boy. His determination was limitless: He hadn't seen anything like it before.  
>Except when he looked in the mirror.<p>

Red nodded in answer, as he never spoke. It was his thing.

Gold's eyes glistened. It was sad memories for Red, and for the first time from when he had first left Pallet Town a tear fell from his face and disappeared into the snow.

"Want to battle?" Gold asked, trying to look at him in the face.

Red nodded again.

Red didn't need to signal Pikachu. He woke from his slumber and jumped into attack mode, trying to look fierce. Pikachu had always done it before a battle, but this time it was different, and even Pikachu could feel it. It was unwavering, just as he had the day they had become Champion. Gold stuck a hand into his bag pocket.

"Go, Typhlosion!" Gold yelled, tossing an object into the air, and in a beam of red light, a Pokemon appeared.

"_TY-PHLO_!" It roared, tossing its head backwards. It was ready, and it could feel the tension. Red stared, entranced by it's power. He felt slightly intimidated.

It was perfect.

"Lets... BATTLE!"

And for the first time since the first, a spark went off inside him.

Because the best thing in the world was the heat of the battle.


	2. Awkward

RW: Well, here we go, after almost a year of not being bothered to post, I post! You're welcome. Apologies for any missing apostrophes, as my program edited them out for some reason after I put them on here.

NOTE: I am not a cross-dresser or anything of the sort, I just wrote a story about it.

* * *

><p>AWKWARD<p>

I rubbed my shoulder uncomfortably again, feeling the unfamiliar strap of a bra. Why the hell was I even doing this? I then remembered that it was hard to steer with one hand on the handles of a bike just as I was about to run into a fire hydrant. Great.

Today hadn't even started off well, and it had all been downhill since then - Not that I wasn't expecting this, because I had agreed to do this a week ago - it just didn't make the prospect of cross-dressing a more attractive idea. At the time, it had surprised me a bit, and I ll admit I didn't picture myself riding the bike dressed as a girl in a few days. But somehow, they had pushed it onto me.

As with all stupid, lame ideas, it had started with a dare; At first it had been kind of a joke, but a midnight marathon and and a brain fueled by sugar had addled my brain into thinking that it was a good idea. It seemed funny at the time: I'd be like an undercover agent, scoping out the opposition and stuff - But now as I headed towards my location, the idea I'd joked about a week ago wasn't so gut-busting anymore. Plus, Mike and Squiddy had a habit of being manipulative, even if they were my friends.

I couldn't pull out in the first place, and even more so now. I'd already spent the last hour and a half getting dressed in a basic trainer's black-and-pink uniform using my older sister's clothes, makeup and bra, as well as fitting on a wig, and the half an hour before that revising my plan for the character that I was portraying for the night.  
>Holly Miles, a 13-year-girl from Lightningrod who was trying to compete in all the Contests in Sinnoh, and cousin to the real me, Henry Miles. The name had the advantage of being similar to Henry, so I wouldn't accidentally forget to react when somebody called my name, and also the opinion that I thought it was a nice name. The cousin bit could be used as an excuse in our resemblance, were anyone to mention how similar we are.<p>

I had to admit I managed, at least, to do a half-decent impression of a girl my age, even if I looked more tomboy than anything. I was actually embarrassed at the job I'd done at first, because I looked way too... girly. But isn't that the point? I was borrowing Mike's twin sister's bike, which was a terrible purple colour, but seeming as my usual bike was the definition of a boy s bike, I didn t really have a choice.

As I continued to ride down the footpath, I received surprisingly few people who had to double-take when they saw me. Heck, I probably couldn't recognize myself in all this gear, and the only people who stared at me were my principal, who I think I managed to cycle away from before he put two and two together, and a creepy guy who I seriously avoided.

As I approached the entrance of the large hall, I took in a deep breath. I parked my bike in the bike shed, attached a lock, and made my way slowly to the entrance booth. Now, my disguise would really be tested. No longer did people get a fleeting glance of my face, but they would be staring at it in a camera for thousands to see. oh God-

"Hello, Miss?" The woman at the check-in booth asked me as politely as possible, snapping me back into reality as I noticed I was now standing in the centre of the lobby staring at the Pokeball pattern the endowed a small portion of the wall.

"Uh..." I said, pulling out my fake Trainer Card after looking through my bag for a while and showing it to the woman. The card had cost me three weeks worth of pocket money... "Here!" This was it. If she were to scan it like they were supposed to...

"Holly... Nice name." She said, both not bothering to scan my Trainer Card as usual and also falling for my female voice, which helped prove that standing in front of a mirror for thirty minutes every day during the last week practicing was not useless.

I managed to awkwardly make my way to the waiting room where most of the girls were already waiting, with the majority just reading a book, talking to their Pokemon about strategies for the upcoming match, or watching the TV, which was playing a DVD about the history of Pokemon Training.

I flopped on one of the couches to examine the room a bit more and stuff. Don t get me wrong, I d been in here before, but never with it full of girls. I may have been one of the few guys who actually cared about Contests, no matter how gay it was, but they were out there.

"Hey, are you new here?" I turned in my seat to see the face or Ginger, a redhead from my class whose name just drips with irony.

"Uhh... Yeah." I claimed as she slumped onto the pillow beside me.

"Where you from? What's your name?" She asked politely, grinning as strands of her long red hair fell in front of her face.

This is it. Time to put my persona into action."Lightningrod. I'm Holly. Holly Miles."

Ginger giggled, "I m Ginger Morris. A guy from school in my grade has that last name-"  
>"M-my cousin, Henry? EVERYONE says we look so similar." I stumbled at the start, but pulled off an impressive exaggeration at the end.<p>

"Oh..." She replied, looking at the TV for a second. "That makes a lot more sense. So, you want me to show you around?"

I was going to modestly say no when I noticed that I needed to use the toilet, and it would look suspicious if I were to just know exactly where it was.

"Umm, could you show me where the toilets are, please?"

"Sure, just down that hallway."

She pointed to a hallway that housed two doors: MENS and WOMENS.

I walked up to the crossroad and had the thought just in time that I wasn't supposed to go into the toilets for guys. That meant...

"So, how did you get here?" Ginger asked as I left the hallway. I hadn't really needed to go to the toilet: But I just stood in front of the door for a while until it seemed like it had been enough time. No way was I going to go the full way and go into the girl's toilet. That was wrong.

"Came by plane. Me and my parents stopped here to see my aunt and uncle, and tomorrow we're taking a bus to Jubilife."

"Oh... So, what Pokemon are you using?"

I smiled, "That s my secret until the stage!"

Ginger laughed again, clutching her Pokeball and showing it to me, "Then I guess I won t need to show you, then?"  
>I nodded politely, not mentioning the fact I already knew she used her Glameow for 100% of the contests she participated in.<p>

"Hello Competitors! The tournament is about to start in 15 minutes! Meet at the exit so we can proceed with the opening ceremony!" The TV announced, showing nothing but black.

"Well, I've got to put the final touches on my costume, so see you later. Hope you get to the finals with me!"  
>She said as she started to make her way to the toilets as a few of the other girls did.<p>

"You too..." I replied, slipping my Pokedex out of it s pocket and reading through a random article I'd downloaded about berries, and in a few minutes following, I was lined up single-file with the others ready to go onstage. I wasn't very excited, but as everyone else seemed to be adamant about being on TV, I just faked a smile and tried to occupy my thoughts with something different... Like strategies.

"And here we have our lovely competitors for this year!" Announced the host of the night as we slowly began to trickle out of the gates, each waving and smiling at the large audience that were both here in the stands or watching live at home via the large camera hovering above the stage. I prayed to Arceus that none of my parents were watching...

After, we all crowded back into the hallway where a new tournament tree was showing on the screen. First up was Sandy and Danielle, two girls in the grade above me who probably weren't too happy about having to go against their BFF. Sandy ended up winning with a well-timed Swift, and walked back into the room with her opponent's arm slung over her shoulder.

This was followed by a series of matches, each displaying a high degree of showmanship, and when it was finally my turn to go up against Agnes, an old woman who I never saw except for the occasional pass in the street, I was pumped. She was a psychic, and obviously odd. Though there was no age barrier for the games here, it was mostly teenagers with a few adults thrown in for good mix, as we were still in the age for Pokemon adventures, but I was stuck with the oldest woman of the night. She was wearing a formal purple kimono-type thing that displeased the younger generation's eyes, including myself. She had her grey hair wrapped into a bun, which I'm sure was an attempt at formal dress.

I walked slowly out into the arena, waving to the audience to spark up a few cheers about our match. The field was classically rectangular, a short, grassy cover with the occasional bush to hide in. All in all a pretty basic map, and one I was going to do well with.

We stood at opposite ends of the battleground, staring at each other western-style.

"Welcome to match #11, with Agnes Sarria and her prized Smoochum, Megsy!" The announcer spoke, pointing to my foe as he said it as a cue.

"Go, Megsy!" My opponent yelled, throwing a purple-and-gold pokeball into the air as a Smoochum came flying out, striking a fearsome yet oh-so-cute pose with a pink ribbon in it s hair. The crowd made an aww sound. Uh oh.

"And her opponent, from the faraway city of Lightningrod, it s Holly Miles and her partner, Patches, the Pichu!"

"Well, GO PATCHES!" I yelled, throwing a yellow/white ball out to reveal my secret weapon; A Pichu with large, floppy ears, the left of which covered his face slightly as it bent halfway. Even I went goggly-eyed at the sight. I d been practicing with my dad's Raichu's son for weeks now, and it got me every time. I'd done the training in secret, of course: I, like many other Coordinators, prefer to keep my new Pokemon hidden until I used them, so it was convenient that I had him ready for the first match.

"Ready?" The announcer yelled.  
>The four of us on the field looked at each other intensely. "Set?"<br>"GO!"

Patches and Megsy charged at each other, each getting closer and closer until...

"NOW, CHARM!"  
>Patches threw out a charm that would have warmed even a Darkrai's heart. My points went rocketing up. This was better than expected.<br>I looked back up to see Agnes still staring at me. Trying to psych me out or something. It made sense.  
>Megsy then attacked back with a little dance that ended up being a Hypnosis, sending Patches and his cute little body to sleep. I think that Patches almost earned as many points as he stumbled around and flopped into the grass. The screens and cameras above us took in every movement, and I was already yelling as ladylike as I could to wake him up. I couldn t blow my cover now.<p>

I looked up as Megsy continued to cutely mock my poor boy when I notice Agnes still staring at me, but smiling.  
>"I get it!" I accidentally said out loud, acknowledging her behavior. She was telepathically speaking to her friend!<br>As Patches started to awake, Megsy was slightly higher than I was. There was just a minute left, and I was ready to live it through.

"Patches! Quick Attack!"

Patches then charged up his speedy maneuver as Megsy was distracted, in an adorable routine we had cooked up. Man, it was amazing.  
>Then he struck, the blow happening in slow motion as Patches small ears twitched while his head smashed into his opponent's gut.<br>And for the rest of the time remaining, Megsy just stumbled around, dazed, while Patches stuck out his tongue and did a funny dance, gaining a fair few laughs from the crowd.

"We have a winner! Holly Miles and her partner, Patches!" The announcer stood back on stage again, holding my arm up in victory as Agnes sulked in the corner.

I was grinning as we both made our way back to the waiting room, until, in the empty hallway, I heard her whisper into my ear.

"Sorry?" I said, looking scared with an obvious reason as to why.

"I said I know who you really are'."

My cheeks flushed red. Surely she was bluffing?

"I have no idea what you re talking about..." I said, trying to walk away, but she had my hand held tightly in her fist.

"You re not even a girl. You re Henry, that kid who passes my house every school day and annoys me with his singing."  
>Oh god-<p>

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked fearfully, dreading having the whole of Sinnoh thinking cross-dressing pervert.

"Nothing... but a few things that won t bother you unless you get to the final round. I won t rat you out, though you ll almost wish I had. I'd drop out now, if I were you." She smiled menacingly like a Haunter with a pile of Poffins. It was hard to tell if she was serious or not, because she looked the part.

I was really scared now. Genuinely frightened. I didn't take it as the joke it probably was, because she was old and probably a witch of some sort, which wouldn't surprise me. I quickly ran back to where everyone else was and waved when Agnes left the arena, probably to get started on her revenge. Knowing her, she was probably going to brew up a witch's broth that turned me into a Politoed or something.

Was it my overactive imagination acting up again? Yeah... Yeah!

That was what I was telling myself as I watched Ginger beat another adult on TV in the round after me. That it was just a joke, to make me quit. No way was I falling for that. As much as I tried telling myself she was just psyching me out, I d seen enough movies to know that the loss I may take for winning would be worse than the reward.

So I decided to throw the next match.

I watches the rest of the matches eagerly on the screen, each displaying key strategies that I could use with Patches later on with a bit of tweaking. Hey, it's everybody's game.

Second Round: 48 people left standing. A few of those who had lost had left already, though most stayed to watch. The match-up tree appeared and I saw I was against Lucy, a girl in my grade who's an idiot yet really pretty, the classic formula for the Alpha B****. She was a massive fail in these contests, and I briefly wondered how she'd won at all, because I was talking to Ginger at the time and missed it. This match was going to be even harder to lose than win.

We both walked out on the field, the new one resembling a rocky-type terrain which didn't suit my Pokemon at all, but still, that only worked to my advantage.  
>We each called our battle-cry and released our Pokemon, hers being a Magby who looked more confused than determined. I tried to look as active as possible while shouting commands to Patches, but after a while I didn't bother. I couldn't hear over the foul words that were being screeched to Magby by her very angry trainer. To put it simply, we didn't even have to try to win that one, and Patches barely had to touch a hair on his opponent's head to justify that we had won Round 2.<p>

I just had to lose the next round.

Eventually Round 3 came around, and in tandem with the number, this was a Three-for-all battle: Three trainers go in, one wins. There were only 8 matches, each divided between 24 people. I was grouped with two older teen girls who looked odd for some reason I couldn't put my finger on, and they seemed very unhappy they had been grouped together, probably because they were friends. I hadn't really seen them around, though. Were they from somewhere else like I claimed to be?

We were just number #3, so after the second match we were thrown into a triangular ring that was grass-covered in our fight which I really couldn't win, for my sake.

I sent out Patches, and they each put their Meowth and Elekid onto the table in a baby-battle bonanza.  
>I could tell before we even started that they were going to gang up on me, and as soon as the flag was dropped to signal the start of the match, they were following<p>

a frightened Patches into a corner.

This only INCREASED my score though, as apparently not only was a scared Pichu a sickening, wrong version of cute, but the image of two bad boy Pokemon working together to bash someone wasn't exactly a lovely idea either.  
>I didn't even say a thing, yet Patches had a plan. He Quick Attacked towards Elekid at just the right moment while jumping, taking a leap off his head and flying through the air, sparks still moving through his fur. My score zoomed, and I groaned.<br>And just as the coolest stunt of all time was about to end, it did on a sour note.  
>Patches landed face-first and somersaulted across the ground, dirt kicking up behind him.<p>

And suddenly, one of the other girls was laughing, and there was no doubt that that was a male voice projecting it. I took this as a realization that I wasn't the only one prepared to enter like this.

Turned out that they were both a couple of male pranksters that were doing it because they thought it would be funny, and they got a disqualification and got sent to the police station. That **wasn't** funny, but it cemented the idea that there was no way I could let my true identity be seen.

And so I ended in the final 8 and decided that it was probably best to continue for the win. What could go wrong, anyway? It was a trick, right?

Back to 1-on-1 battles for the quarter finals, and I was paired with a girl from a couple of year levels above me that I recognized from another school, and though her and her partner the Cherrim had done well to charm the judges, I still ended off in the best spot.  
>The final 4 were as follows: Me, Ginger, a girl who I'd found out via the grapevine was Agnes granddaughter, and a woman who worked as a clerk at the Pokemart.<p>

And I was paired with...

"Oh no..."  
>Emily, the Agnes' great-great-great-great-granddaughter.<p>

I wasn't too happy with the pairup, and as we walked into the arena she had nothing but bad vibes for me, to which I returned the favour. I was going to win this match, just to see the look on her face.

And I did, in the end. My Pichu beat her Grumpig fairly, no matter how much she screamed about me being a cheater and all. I tried to ignore how this would put me even further into the bad books of the one who had cursed me.

And who did I face for the final round?  
>Ginger. Of course.<p>

She wasn't too pleased with the results either, yet we both went into the plain, flat battlefield with a smug look of determination and confidence on our faces.

"Go, Georgie!" Chanted my rival, throwing a black-and-white Pokeball in the air and letting a Glameow emerge from it's metal capsule and onto the field for a battle.

"Go, Patches!" I yelled, letting my Pichu run free on the stage to kick some Glameow ass.

And we were off. Pichu and I quickly opted for a Quick Attack, but Georgie expected this and used the same move to dodge us, and while my partner was recovering, she wrapped him up with her tail and started teasing him.

Also; Forgetting he was an Electric type.

A quick Thunderbolt that surged through the whole body of the now paralyzed Glameow had caused not only the tail to unfurl but Patches to drop to his stomach, exhausted, and he took the time to rest as Georgie recovered.  
>Our scores were neck-and-neck now, and we were ready. Glameow tried whipping out with her tail, but Patches grabbed the end and spun her around, causing a surge in scores and a burst of laughter from the crowd.<br>And because of this, Patches hadn't noticed that Georgie was grabbing onto her own tail and was currently housing her fangs in his ear.

Patches squealed, hopping around on one foot across the stage as he writhed in pain. Then Georgie winked at the closest camera, and the crowd went wild. I felt a wave of sympathy for him, and as Ginger's scores started to get higher than mine, I glanced at her in the eye.  
>"Patches, Flash!"<br>And in a flash of blinding white light, Patches was no longer attached to Georgie and was now standing beside her, pulling a funny pose that imitated the strange shape and face that she was making.  
>"FLASH AGAIN! QUICK ATTACK!"<br>A bust of light yet again filled the stadium, and Georgie barely had to time to see my Pichu knock his adversary clean into the air, my score barely missing the required mark for the round.  
>And then we tried our strategy one more time.<br>When the light cleared, the shoe was on the other foot. Georgie was now lying on top of Patches, the former looking lethal and the other looking scared. Georgie raised a hand, then...  
>"Ginger Wins!"<br>The crowd was way too loud in a standing ovation of the match, as Glameow ran back to her trainer and mine to me. We were both pretty disappointed with the loss, but hey, we'd tried our best.  
>We shook hands like as was required, and we did it as friends. And plus, I wasn't cursed! Or was it just the final round? If Agnes was serious, she would have done it for beating her precious little granddaughter anyway.<p>

There was a massive celebration for the both of us, even if it was directed at Ginger for the most part. I was still happy with my placing, however: If it weren't for the fact that I was paired with some unlucky people (bar one), I wouldn't have even gotten here anyway.

And so I bathed in my glory until it was time to leave the stadium, and girls started pouring out the doors. It almost seemed too natural as I followed them, and I really didn't mean to respond the way I did when Ginger asked me a question on the way out.

"Hey, can you stay at my place tonight?" She had asked ever so deceptively.

"Sure!" Was my unexpected response, and I barely had time to correct myself when she started blurting information of what we could do, how we would organize it, etc etc. By the time we had walked four blocks with a few other girls, each dropping off at their houses as we passed, Ginger had finished her drone and I decided that I was going to give the opportunity a go. Why pass off a rare opportunity? And my parents assumed I was staying at Mike's house anyway.

We reached her house, which was only a few ones down from my own, and we entered to the presence of nobody. Apparently, her parents were at a meeting of some sort.

"Crap! I forgot my bike!" I exclaimed as I face-palmed while we were ascending the stairs to her room, where we were going to get a few things prepared.

"Don't worry," Ginger answered cheerily, "You can get it tomorrow!"

I groaned and stepped into Ginger's room to a sea of posters covering every inch of possible wall space, each showing a different picture of some boy band, cute Pokemon or movie star.

"Like it?" She said as she noticed that I was staring at the mural of photos, "It's taken me ages to collect them all."

I shrugged it off with a "Yeah." and pretended to call my parents, who had answered with a 'hesitant yes'. I think Ginger believed it, though I was just talking into the house phone, which wasn't even turned on.  
>We wrote a note to her parents when they got back saying that I was staying the night, and we hit the hay pretty quickly. Or at least I did, because I was so tired...<br>I had a dream, and it was odd. I was a boy, around my friends, and then I was the opposite, around a new set of buddies. It kept swapping to a point I couldn't even work out who was who anymore, and I cried to myself to wake up.

When I awoke, it was still about 6 in the morning, yet I felt somewhat awake, and I needed to use the toilet. So I quietly made my way out the room and into the bathroom.

I spotted a glance in the mirror as I passed it, and something was off.

My makeup was still in perfect condition, even over the night. In fact, it was even better than it had started. I tried to ignore it as I went to do my thing there.  
>And that's when I realized what was wrong.<br>I jerked up into the mirror and stared.

At my new, real, female face.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am not a crossdresser or transexual!<br>And yeah, I know this story sucks. I've been a bit rusty lately.

Be sure to send me any ideas for other stories or any issues with writing!


End file.
